


A little bundle of joy

by WhovianLaine



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhovianLaine/pseuds/WhovianLaine
Summary: Rose has fallen pregnant with the Doctors baby and the both of them have to find a way how to live on the TARDIS with a baby and live their fast-paced lives with a baby.





	A little bundle of joy

Rose looked up into the darkness above her, filled with little specs of light. The hope those little specs brought people all over the universe was... wonderful. She was sitting on a bench, on a cliff hearing the waves of the sea crash against the land. Sitting on the bench she felt anxious and nervous, holding a little white stick in her hand. Only close up you could see what the test said... positive it read.

Rose could see the TARDIS in the distance, wondering to herself when will the Doctor come out he said he wouldn't take to long but it had been 20 minutes now. The wind picked up and Rose hugged herself to keep herself warm still looking in at the stars. Behind her, she could hear footsteps and shoved the test into her coat pocket.

"You alright Rose?" The Doctor asked her, as he was sitting down next to her looking in the sky as well.

"Why wouldn't I be Doctor?" She questioned him, shivering.

"I don't know, you've seemed kind of off lately." He replied pulling Rose into a hug.

"It's just..." she paused "nothing." The Doctor was looking at her, she looked so emotionless but he knew she was hiding something.

"What, Rose?" He asked, turning towards her with a concerned look running over his face.

"Nothing!" She raised her voice at him, not making eye contact the whole time.

"There's got to be something on your mind Rose, what's bugging you?" He interrogated. Rose moved out of his arm's and took a few steps forward.

"It's nothing Doctor, forget I ever mentioned anything." Rose quickly glared at him then turned back to looking at the stars.

There was clearly tension between the two, neither one knew what to say Rose wanted to tell him her extremely big news but she couldn't bring herself to do so. In the distance, they could both hear thunder rumbling. Rose turned towards the Doctor.

"I suppose we should go back to the TARDIS before we get caught up in the storm." The Doctor did not move a muscle.

"Doctor?" He looked at her and said nothing. "Fine, you sulk, I'm going to the TARDIS whether you come or not." She added.

He just sat there motionless until the thunder rumbled closer.

"Fine, I'm going Doctor see you later." Rose started walking off towards the TARDIS with the Doctor slowly following behind her. 

Rose walked into the TARDIS first she ran down the hallway until she reached a toilet and her head was hovering above it. The Doctor heard her being sick and ran faster to find her when he did with one hand he held her hair back and with the other he was rubbing her back with the other. Rose felt everything inside her come back up with her mouth holding that horrible sick taste which made it worse.

"Rose are you okay, were you feeling sick earlier?" He looked at her in concern, he wanted to make she was safe.

"No... maybe a little." after she finished her sentence she carried on being sick. The Doctor still had his hand rubbing her back.

After a while of Rose not being sick he walked her to her room. She got changed and headed to her bed. Rose was under the covers and the Doctor was about to leave the room when she stopped him.

"Doctor... I think I can tell you now." She gulped feeling nervous as she was earlier.

"What rose..." he sat down on the edge of her bed and looked deeply into her eyes as he did so he grabbed one of her hands with both of his.

"Remember when we got drunk on that planet... Slurn and we... well I took a test and..." Rose took a deep breath in "I'm pregnant." Colour drained from Rose's face and the Doctor looked shocked.

"You're pregnant?" He tried shaking his head in disbelief trying not to make eye contact with Rose.

"Yes, I am." her voice was so shaky but yet so strong.

Tears filled up in Rose's eyes, she thought she would be taking home and never to be seen by him again. His reaction wasn't what she expected but yet what could she expect from a man like him. The tears that filled up in her eyes were now rolling down her cheeks slowly as she made eye contact with him the tears rolled down faster. The Doctor pulled her into a comforting embrace.

They laid down next to each other on Rose's bed cradled in one another's arm's, not saying a word to each other the Doctor placed his free hand over her stomach but after a few seconds removed his hand. Rose fell asleep in his arm's and he felt comfort in that. The Doctor slowly removed his right arm from underneath her; he crept out of the room so quietly, so silent you could hear Rose's faint snoring.

Walking into the console room the TARDIS hummed at him. 

"Yes well, it's very unexpected, to say the least." The TARDIS hummed back at him.

"Yes well, who would have thought about a baby on the TARDIS." The TARDIS stayed silent as the Doctor checked the monitor then walking down the hall until he reached Rose's room; opened her door to hear her still snoring faintly.

The Doctor kicked off his shoes and laid back down where he previously was and fell asleep.


End file.
